Alchemy Bag
Der Alchemy Bag erinnert sehr stark an eine Alchemical Chest, welche man mit sich herumtragen und befüllen kann. Alle Invetorys sind Spielergebunden. Usage Der Alchemical Bag hat wie die Alchemical Chest 104 Itemslots. Es können mehrere Beutel in dem Inventar zur selben Zeit nebeneinander existieren. Wenn die Beutel dieselbe Farbe haben, öffnen sie jeweils dasselbe Inventar. Wenn man verschiedene Farben verwendet, kann man jeder Farbe ein eigenes Inventar zuordnen. Für weitere Inventare kann man andersfarbige Beutel in einen reintun. Man kann z.B. einen orangenen Alchemy Bag in einen weißen aufbewahren, den orangenen herausnehmen und auf dessen Inventar zugreifen. Es gibt 16 verschiedene Farben, von denen jede Farbe als eine Spikelerbezogene Inventarerweiterung verwendet werden kann. Zusammenspiel mit EE Power Items Es gibt einige besondere Items, welche während sie in einem Alchemy Bag oder einer Alchemy Chest sind, verwendet werden können. Sobald sie im Beutel bzw. der Truhe plaziert worden sind, werden diese automatisch aktiviert. Black Hole Band Pulls all items within 7 blocks into the bag. Gem of Eternal Density Condenses items inside the bag to higher level items. Note: If you do not want to have the items you mine condensed then do not use this. e.g. If you are looking for emeralds and you find tungsten first, when the emeralds go into the bag they will be turned into tungsten. Talisman of Repair Repairs all items in the bag at a rate of one damage point per second. An effective way of using this is by having two sets of tools with you one set in the bag and one set in your hotbar. When the ones in your hotbar deteriate swap them over with the ones in your bag. Whilst using the undamaged ones the damaged ones are being repaired. Void Ring Combines the effects of the Black Hole band and the Gem of Eternal Density. Alchemy Bag v.s. Ender Pouch See Ender Pouch Recipe | Warning! Placing an Alchemy Bag within itself will result in losing the bag, the items inside won't be lost. To recover the bag you must either make a new one, dye an Alchemy Bag to the same color then withdraw it and revert the color to the one you had before or you can borrow someone's Alchemy Bag in SMP. As a Crafting Material This recipe is technically more efficient, as it only uses one piece of dye. Video Tutorial Bugs *When used with a Black Hole Band, it will still pull in items when full. Those items will then just disappear. *Also, when combined with a Black Hole Band, there is a bug that sometimes duplicates the items that get pulled in. So it might occur that you gain double the amount of items.'' (Fixed in 3.1.2)'' *It is possible to place an Alchemy Bag within itself, resulting in an inability to access the items until you have created another one. *Sometimes when lag on a multiplayer server happens all the items disappear *The items inside the Alchemy Bag may go back to a previous save in the event that Tekkit quits unexpectantly, which could be good or bad. *The bugs with disappearing items may be due to Minecraft/Tekkit behavior where the player data is saved alternating as player and his name. Renaming the directory on the server may restore items. *On some SMP servers theres a chance that the alc bag will vanish after a crash/relog *When you dye the bag all of your items dissapear (Tested SMP only) This is because the bag is now a different colour, and will open to a different inventory, To regain your items, you must redye the bag or make a new one of the same colour as the bag in the first place. Notes If you want to make a colored bag, it is more efficient to make a white one, then put it in the crafting grid with the dye. This only saves a small bit of EMC, but is smart if you are scarce of a dye and do not have an Energy Condenser. If you have enough resources, it can be smart to make 2 of each one you use, so that you can get to what you have in it if you accidentally put the bag inside itself while moving things from your inventory to the bag. A practical use for this bag is storing items, as they will be safe if you die. Many people will put tools into the bag to avoid making a long journey back to their base. If you play online then switch to offline, your inventories will disappear. (or vice versa) check this post originally from JonJon1234 disappearing inventories : It's the way Alchemy bag inventories are handled, to make it SMP compatible. It's the same in the Server, I have files called "bag_jonjon1234" "bag_piesofthesky" etc. If I was to join a server, once in "offline" player (Steve skin, name being "Player") it would save the inventory and bag under "Player", however, then joining as "Jonjon1234" would think I was a new player, giving me new bags and a new inventory... It's just the way the bags and players are handled. It's the same as Vanilla. : About EnderPouches. They are linked via colours. : Temperary solution is to go into your saves folder -> world -> data -> bag_player to bag_NAME or to bag_NAME to bag_PLAYER. This would save the bag's inventory for both players. Apart from that, not much can be done. : EDIT: Or copy then rename... jonjon1234, Nov 19, 2012 Kategorie:Equivalent Exchange